Jeff Gorvette
thumb|right|300pxJeff Gorvette is a character in Cars 2. ''Cars 2'' "Jeff Gorvette is one of the greatest American racecars alive today. Donning the stars and stripes of his country's flag, the #24 Corvette C6.R has proven his ability to succeed on the big ovals and the road courses of the Grand Touring Sports circuits. Having moved from his hometown of Vallejo, California to Indiana to be closer to the racing world, Gorvette's ability to accelerate at such a young age has turned hoods wherever he competes. His championships and number of victories are unmatched, making him a respected competitor-and legitimate threat-at the World Grand Prix." In the movie, he is first seen at the party in Tokyo with Lewis Hamilton, and he greets Lightning McQueen. He sees Mater talking to the Zen Master. He appears in all 3 races including the one in Radiator Springs. He never got hit by the lemons' camera in any of the races. In the race in Porto Corsa, he and Lewis were the only racers who didn't crash into the big crash. Right before the race in Radiator Springs, he says that he thinks that they should do this every year. In the race, he and Lewis were next to each other in position. Specifications‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast *Top Speed: 200 mph *Zero – 60 mph: 3.6 seconds *Engine Type: 7.0-liter LS7.R V-8 *Horsepower: 590 *Make: 2009 Corvette C6.R *Hometown: Vallejo, California *Eye Color: silver *Color: yellow with black spoiler, and red, white, and blue on his sides *Occupation: World Grand Prix racer Replacements In international versions of Cars 2, Jeff Gorvette is replaced in one scene by a completely different character, voiced by a regionally better known racer than Jeff Gordon.Hollywood tailoring movies for overseas audiences However, they only replace him in the scene where Lightning meets him at the party in Tokyo as well as when that scene appears in Tow Mater's nightmare. They don't replace him in the races. Most of these characters use the same body shape as Max Schnell. These include: Frosty pose.png|'Frosty' voiced by Mark Winterbottom Australian release|link=Frosty Fernando alonso zoom.jpg|'Fernando Alonso' voiced by Fernando Alonso Spanish release|link=Fernando Alonso Vitaly ptrov.jpg|'Vitaly Petrov' voiced by Vitaly Petrov Russian releaseВиталий Петров принял участие в озвучке анимационного фильма «Тачки 2» (In Russian)|link=Vitaly Petrov Flashdisney.jpg|'Jan Nilsson' voiced by Jan Nilsson Swedish releasemore info about Janne Flash Nilsson in Swedish|link=Jan Nilsson 来自中国的赛车手：龙哥.jpg|'Long Ge' Chinese release《赛车总动员2》北京首映，中国赛车亮相受关注|link=Long Ge Memo rojas.jpg|'Memo Rojas, Jr.' voiced by Memo Rojas, Jr. Mexican releaseSE ESTRENA MEMO ROJAS JR EN LA PANTALLA GRANDE CON CARS 2 (in Spanish)Memo Rojas debuts on the widescreen in Cars 2|link=Memo Rojas, Jr. Max Schnell Cars 2.jpg|'Sebastian Schnell' voiced by Sebastian Vettel German releaseCARS 2 - Filmclip Sebastian Schnell (In German)|link=Max Schnell#Sebastian Schnell Cars-2-carla-veloso.jpg|'Carla Veloso' voiced by Claudia Leitte Brazilian releaseVídeo de Claudia Leitte dublando Carla Veloso|link=Carla Veloso Cars-2-raoul.jpg|'Raoul ÇaRoule' French releaseExcerpt of an emission of the "Journal Télévisé of TF1"|link=Raoul ÇaRoule Trivia *Jeff Gorvette is based on the real NASCAR driver and 4-time Sprint Cup Champion Jeff Gordon. His name is a combination of "Jeff Gordon" and "Corvette". *Jeff Gorvette is voiced by the real NASCAR Colombian driver Juan Pablo Montoya in the Latin American release. *Jeff Gorvette is modeled as a Chevy Corvette C6-R, grand touring racers commonly seen at endurance events in Europe. *Originally Jeff Gorvette's racing number was planned to be #3.concept art for the design of the World Grand Prix racers. But it was finally replaced by #24, Jeff Gordon's number. In the final film there is no racecar in the World Grand Prix with #3. *Jeff's pit crew chief is John Lassetire. *The Corvette C6R, Jeff Gorvette's model has a special 5.5 liter engine in real life, not a LSR 7.0 engine. Gallery Cars-2-Concept-Art-67.jpg Jeff char pose.png Cs131 217ahaTcs.sel16.164.jpg|Jeff Gorvette with Lightning McQueen Jeff lewis lightning.png|Jeff Gorvette, Lewis Hamilton and Lightning McQueen Jeff gorvette concept art.jpg|Concept Art M-c2-118.jpg|Jeff and Lewis braking before the crash at Porto Corsa. Cars 2 lewis and jeff radiator springs.jpg|Jeff and Lewis racing in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-2953.jpg 403068 249419915126818 201789726556504 644330 1528685194 n.jpg Die-casts S1-jeff-gorvette.jpg|Jeff's die-cast S1-jeff-gorvette-metallic.jpg|Metallic Finish die-cast Jeff-govrette-km.jpg|Die-cast with Rubber Tires JeffGorvetteChromeDiecastModel.jpg|Chrome die-cast Jeff Gorvette & John Lassetire.jpg|Jeff Gorvette in 2-pack with John Lassetire References Gorvette, Jeff